La Bella y la Bestia
by ArCuNat
Summary: Bella era frágil como una rosa. Jacob era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos. Fueron los mejores amigos desde muy chicos y luego se casan... Un grave error. Una dura relación. Una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Su salvador… Basada en la cancion de Porta
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por **Nohemi Cullen**, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA<strong>

Bella era frágil como una rosa. Jacob era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos. Fueron los mejores amigos desde muy chicos y luego se casan... Un grave error. Una dura relación. Una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Su salvador…

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

La mitad de nuestras equivocaciones en la vida nacen de que, cuando debemos pensar, sentimos, y cuando debemos sentir, pensamos…

Me llamo Bella Swan, mejor dicho Isabella Black, esposa de Jacob. Desde pequeños él fue mi mejor amigo, el único que me aceptaba como era, y que siempre estaba a mi lado.

Luego, en la preparatoria, me di cuenta de que lo amaba y me confesó que también lo hacía, así que decidimos comenzar una relación. Era tan dulce y detallista, me trataba como si fuera una frágil rosa, en verdad lo amaba. Un día de forma inesperada me pidió que me casara con él, yo como una ilusa enamorada acepté. Escapé de casa con Jacob y nos casamos. Nuestra improvisada luna de miel, jurándome que me sería fiel de por vida, fue más hermosa de lo que pude haber deseado. Era feliz.

Y así fue que, con solo 18 años, decepcioné a mi hermano Emmett y a mis padres, dejando los estudios. Me separé de mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie, pero no me importó, pues había comenzado mi final feliz, o eso creí.

Y de repente ocurre, algo se acciona y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar, pero ya han cambiado. Y luego te das cuenta de que todo ha terminado, de verdad. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sientes. Y justo entonces intentas recordar cuándo empezó todo, y te das cuenta que empezó mucho antes de lo que pensabas, mucho antes. Y es ahí, justo en ese momento, cuando te das cuenta que las cosas ocurren sólo una vez en la vida, y que por mucho que te esfuerzos ya nunca volverás a sentir lo mismo.

¿Saben? Dicen que un error te ayuda a iluminar el camino de la felicidad, pero cuando un error es capaz de consumirte en medio de la oscuridad, no hay poder humano que te saque de allí. Eso lo aprendí de la peor manera.

Aunque también dicen que siempre habrá alguien que ilumine tus días más tristes, ese alguien que te sacará del más terrible sufrimiento, y te hará sonreír cuando tú sólo quieras llorar, ese alguien que permanecerá a tu lado aunque tú lo quieras alejar.

Esta es solo una historia más…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Estoy editando todos mis libros. El capitulo nuevo lo monto la próxima semana lo mas pronto que pueda. Mi antigua editora, tuvo algunos problemas y pues me sugirió que buscara otra... Todos saluden a Nohemi! Bien nos vemos en el capi nuevo<strong>

**Natty**


	2. Infidelidad y violencia

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por **Nohemi Cullen**, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: INFIDELIDAD Y VIOLENCIA<strong>

**10 de Abril de 2011**

Me encontraba en casa, esperando a que Jacob volviera, ya que se encontraba con sus amigos tomando después de trabajar. Jacob había ido a la universidad y estudió administración de empresas, ya que sus padres decidieron seguir pagando sus estudios. En cambio yo no me había quedado atrás, nosotros vivíamos cómodamente en una casa situada en Nueva York, la cual se encontraba en un barrio muy tranquilo. Jacob y yo vestíamos muy bien y estábamos en buenas condiciones, por lo que poseíamos un computador con internet así que pude terminar mi educación por este medio, estudiando así mi carrera que era letras y filosofía.

De mis padres yo no sabía nada, lo único que sabía era que ellos seguían viviendo en Forks, y de mi hermano y amigos MUCHO menos sabía.

Desde hace un tiempo Jacob había empezado a llegar muy tarde a casa, normalmente bebido, y siempre al día siguiente encontraba marcas de labial en sus camisas. Yo podía amarlo, pero no era tonta.

Ya ni siquiera me tocaba, no era el mismo chico dulce y tierno del que me había enamorado, pero guardaba las esperanzas de que él cambiara.

Así pasó un mes, hasta que no aguanté más, así que lo seguí. Había entrado a un bar, con unos amigos, así que también decidí entrar; él se encontraba sentado con sus amigos en unas bancas, muertos de la risa, decidí acercarme un poco más. Lo escuché hablando orgullosamente.

—Y ¿pueden creer que es tan tonta e ingenua que yo salgo con otras, y todavía no lo nota? —él me engañaba, y no con una sino con varias, me sentía como una estúpida, no era una buena esposa para él, y por eso estaba con otras, pero aun así me dolió, así que salí corriendo, tomé un taxi y me fui a casa, pero no podía seguir así, tenía que ser fuerte.

Cuando Jacob llegó yo estaba sentada llorando en el sillón y con una maleta al lado, él se acercó a mí y me miró con ternura, una que no había logrado ver en los tres años que llevábamos de casados.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bells? —preguntó Jacob mirando la maleta y luego mirándome a mí, era la primera vez que llegaba no tan ebrio de la calle.

—Me voy —dije y después seguí—: Ya no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar, ya no me quedan lágrimas, el peso de estos años me dobla la edad

— ¿Por qué? —dijo muy angustiado

—Me has estado engañando, Jacob—dije mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir

— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?—susurró, pero no lo negó.

—Te escuché decírselo a tus amigos—le dije acusatoriamente, pero aun así no lo podía creer, así que volví a llorar—. Dime que esto no ha pasado, dime que lo imaginé, dime que todo esto no ha pasado o que solo será un horrible recuerdo

—Yo te quiero a mi lado, Bella—dijo arrodillándose.

—Jake, sé que me quieres, prométeme que no habrá más heridas, que mañana será un buen día y que seremos felices de nuevo.

—Te lo prometo. Bella, perdóname, no lo voy a volver a hacer—dijo, mientras ponía su cabeza en mis piernas, él lloraba y yo también lo hacía, debía irme porque mi mente me lo imponía, pero mi corazón me imploraba que le diera otra oportunidad, así que decidí hacerlo, decidí quedarme.

Cuando se lo dije él me miró con una sonrisa y empezó a besarme, sentir sus labios presionado los míos con dulzura y suavidad, instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron, nos separamos un instante y nos volvimos a besar, el beso se volvió más apasionado, y sentía cómo sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, y como las mías hacían lo mismo, entonces me cargó y me llevó hasta nuestra habitación sin separarnos, cuando entramos en ella me recostó dulcemente en la cama, y siguió besando mi cuello hasta subir a mi lóbulo derecho, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de mis gemidos y los de él mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que escuché antes de fundirnos el uno con el otro…

**9 de Mayo de 2011**

Después de lo ocurrido en ese tiempo, Jacob y yo mejoramos nuestra relación, pero eso solo fue por un mes, luego empezaron las discusiones.

— ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar la puerta de la casa sin llave?—me gritó cuando llegaba a casa, con las compras. Yo lo miré asustada, ya que tenía una botella en la mano, estaba ebrio.

—Fue un error, no me di cuenta—dije tratando de disculparme.

—Eres una estúpida, sabes que podían haber robado—dijo dejándome atónita, me enojé mucho.

—No tienes por qué gritarme, no soy ni tu hija ni de tu propiedad, ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA PARA QUE ME GRITES! —le grité muy enojada. De la rabia, las lágrimas empezaron a caer—. No pasó nada y eso es lo único que importa—le dije en un tono más bajo, ya que parece que la discusión no le había gustado, ya que había tirado la botella al piso y se había roto en mil pedazos, y entonces ahí me asuste.

—Deja de llorar, eres una zorra, disfrazas tu infidelidad con compras —me dijo muy enojado, empujándome, yo temblaba de miedo pero aun así no me callé. Grave error.

—Aquí el único infiel que conozco eres tú, maldito bastardo, a mí no me tocas —le dije empujándolo a él también, sus ojos mostraron su ira, me tomó fuertemente del brazo, estaba muerta de miedo.

—Dices que no eres una niña, pero lo pareces, y ¿sabes cómo se castigan las niñas? —Y entonces ahí fue cuando sentí cómo encestaba su puño en mi mejilla, sentí mucho dolor, y no solo por el golpe, sino porque había sido capaz de alzarme la mano, caí al piso y me quedé mirándolo atónita, él me miró sorprendido y cayó al piso de rodillas

—Lo siento —dijo tomándome las manos y besándome la mejilla que, por lo que suponía por mi color de piel, ya estaba empezando a formarse un moretón—. Perdóname. — Pero aun así decidí no darle importancia, pues aun así yo lo seguía queriendo, pero aun así sentí la impotencia, además del pánico y miedo, pero aun así lo perdoné y recogí los pedazos de botella y los tiré a la basura. Al día siguiente, mientras yo cocinaba, él apareció en la cocina con cara de arrepentimiento.

—Oye, sé que no me lo merezco pero —dijo un poco incomodo—, pero hoy hay un asado de mi empresa y pues tienes que ir tú, es que mi jefe quiere conocer a mi esposa.

—Bien, pero ¿y el golpe?—pregunté un poco cautelosa, mientras seguía lavando los platos

—Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño —dijo de forma indiferente, y entonces me volteé y lo quedé mirando sorprendida, después de tantos años y todavía no podía creer lo listo que él podía ser, pero aun así acepté, porque aún tenía miedo de que me pegara, ya que sabía que esa fue la primera, pero tampoco sería la última vez.

Había decidido cortarme el cabello, que lo tenía hasta la cintura, hasta por encima de los hombros con un flequillo, un corte bonito e inocente, como era de esperarse la gente me preguntó por el moretón y yo, como buena esposa, mentí. Cuando llegué a casa y decidí prepararme para esa noche, me eché la suficiente base para que el golpe no se viera tan serio como en realidad lo era, y también para tapar las marcas en mi brazo, que no eran tan marcadas, por lo que se escondían bien si no se miraba fijamente. Me puse un vestido blanco con puntos azules, este se sostenía en el cuerpo con dos tiras gruesas en los hombros, tenía un fajón azul el cual acentuaba mi cintura, iba por encima de las rodillas, y usaba unos zapatos blanco altos, muy bonitos. Mi maquillaje fue lo suficientemente suave, a excepción de la base; decidí hacerme suaves ondulaciones en mi cabello y, con un gancho de piedras azules, tomé el flequillo y lo eché para atrás, se veía muy bonito, me gustaba mucho. Cuando Jacob llegó, me dijo que me veía muy bonita y yo me sonrojé. Nos dirigimos a la fiesta en el taxi que nos estaba esperando.

Cuando llegamos, había muchas personas en la casa del jefe de Jacob, y una señora de cabello rubio y ojos azules se nos acercó, era un poco robusta, pero eso la hacía ver muy hermosa.

—Hola, Jacob —saludó ella.

—Hola, señora Foster —saludó Jacob con una sonrisa y nos presentó—. Bella, ella es la esposa de mi jefe, el Señor Foster, y Señora Foster, esta es mi encantadora esposa.

—Tienes un esposo muy encantador—dijo y yo le sonreí y asentí.

Luego de eso, me presentó a su jefe, y me dejó con la señora Foster y sus amigas

—Querida, ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla? —dijo muy angustiada acariciándola.

—Me caí hace poco en el baño, hay veces que puedo ser muy patosa. —Por su mirada, sentí que no me había creído, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —me preguntó de repente.

—20 años —respondí, ella me miró muy sorprendida.

—Son muy jóvenes para estar casados —dijo—. ¿Cuánto llevan?

—Dos años —respondí.

—Querida, ¿te casaste a los 18 años? —Yo asentí—. ¿Y tu madre?

—No he tenido contacto con ellos —dije. Ese era un tema del cual no me gustaba hablar, y ella lo notó

—Si necesitas ayuda o algo no dudes en decírmelo —dijo y luego sus ojos brillaron—. Tienes que conocer a mis sobrinos, son unos amores, los dos tienen tu edad, ay mi niña va a estar tan emocionada…—Dejé de escucharla, pues esa capacidad de hablar tanto había me recordaba a mi vieja confidente, Alice—. Y tienes que conocer a su novio, es encantador, y mi sobrino y tu esposo se llevarían tan bien, él es una personalidad, tienes que conocerlo—siguió hablando hasta que sentimos un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas


	3. Rencuentro y segundo round

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de la autoría de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.**

Capítulo beteado por **Nohemi Cullen**, Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Reencuentros y segundo round<strong>

—_Querida, ¿te casase a los 18 años? —Yo asentí— ¿y tu madre?_

—_No he tenido contacto con ellos. —dije. Ese era un tema del cual no me gustaba hablar y ella lo notó._

—_Si necesitas ayuda o algo no dudes en decírmelo —dijo y luego sus ojos brillaron—. Tienes que conocer a mis sobrinos, son unos amores, los dos tienen tu edad, hay mi niña va a estar tan emocionada…—dejé de escucharla, pues esa capacidad de hablar tanto había me recordaba a mi vieja confidente, Alice—y tienes que conocer a su novio es encantador, y mi sobrino y tu esposo se llevarían tan bien, él es una personalidad, tienes que conocerlo—siguió hablando hasta que sentimos un carraspeo a nuestras espaldas._

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta, su rostro era impresionante y de una belleza celestial, como los que aparecen en las brillantes páginas de las revistas o como el de un personaje de una película; es un rostro por el cual cualquier modelo seguramente daría su alma. Tenía el cabello de color bronce y muy revuelto lo que lo hacía ver más… sexy. Su nariz estaba perfectamente formada y tenía la mandíbula marcada. Sus pestañas eran negras, gruesas y largas, y proyectaban unas largas sombras sobre las mejillas. Sus ojos verdes, como joyas. Esmeraldas. Tenían un brillo, los cuales me hipnotizaron y me atraían hasta él de una manera nunca conocida, tan parecidos a los de Alice, su cuerpo se veía tan bien formado, era un dios griego sin duda… Y luego deseché esos pensamientos, estaba casada y amaba a Jacob…

— ¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? —dijo con su aterciopelada voz, mostrando sorpresa al igual que sus ojos, yo lo miré dudosa, sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte pero no le recordaba.

— ¿Perdón? —respondí.

—Soy yo, Edward Cullen, el hermano menor de Alice. —Y ahí lo recordé, mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, una chica de cuerpo pequeño pero con la energía de un ejército de mil soldados, mi confidente y mi hermana, y ahí estaba Edward, él solo era unos 3 meses menor que Alice, pues ella había sido adoptada cuando era muy pequeña, y se volvió parte de la familia, no pude aguantar la emoción y lo abracé, como tratando de aferrarme a los recuerdos del pasado… Grave error.

Se escuchó un carraspeo, y cuando solté a Edward me encontré con Jacob muy molesto, y entonces sentí pánico, él me tomó del brazo y me jaló a su dirección un poco brusco para el gusto de Edward y la señora Gloria.

—Cullen

—Black

—Debemos irnos ahora, Bella —dijo mientras me jalaba hacia la salida sin dejarme despedirme. Cuando llegamos al auto, me miró de un modo que solo acrecentaba mi miedo, entramos al auto en silencio, y llegamos rápidamente a la casa. Me adelanté para abrir la puerta y traté de huir, pero él fue más rápido, como no me pudo agarrar del cabello por ser este tan corto, lo hizo de mi vestido y me golpeó.

—Te gustó, ¿verdad? —me gritó. Estaba borracho, lo sabía. Luego me volvió a agarrar y me lanzó al piso—, pero ¿sabes? nadie se tiraría una poco cosa como tú. —Ni siquiera lloré, solo quería que esto se acabara, y ahí en el suelo empezó a quitarme la ropa.

—No, por favor no. Así no —susurré, pero sentí el impacto de su cinturón de cuero contra la piel de mi abdomen y empecé a llorar, no quería que me tocara, no así, no con la violencia con la que lo hacía y lo único que hice fue desconectarme del mundo.

**14 de Junio del 2011**

Habían pasado unos meses en los cuales no había salido de casa. Jacob no me había vuelto a tocar desde esa última vez, y me sentía tan agradecida, pero aun así seguía teniendo miedo de hacer algo que a él le molestara.

Había rechazado varias de las invitaciones de la señora Gloria, no por Jacob, sino esperando a que los moretones lograran desaparecer. Me encontraba en la cocina haciendo _lasagna_, cuando Jacob llegó.

—La Señora Foster me invitó mañana pasar el día con ella —dijo y luego añadió—: No te acerques a Edward Cullen

—Sí, señor —dije asintiendo, y sirviéndole la cena, la cual tomó y se encerró en la habitación. Cuando llegué allí, me recosté en la cama y me abrazó. Cuando lo hizo me tensé un poco, pero entonces, él ya estaba dormido.

Al día siguiente me puse un jean oscuro, una camiseta roja y mis converse rojos. Yo todavía vestía como una adolescente, pues al fin y al cabo todavía lo era. Solté mi cabello, un poco más largo y lo dejé caer a los lados de mi cara con una diadema del mismo color que mi camisa. Jacob ya se había ido, y me había dejado la dirección del lugar, así que tomé algo del poco dinero que tenía y me dirigí a casa de los Foster. Cuando llegué, la casa era imponente y espectacular.

—Bella —escuché la voz inconfundible de Alice, la miré sorprendida, pero enseguida salí corriendo en su dirección y la abracé como si mi vida dependiese de eso.

—Alice. —Y solo hasta que nos abrazamos, sentí el peso de cuánto la había extrañado.

Las lágrimas corrían y los sollozos se escuchaban por todas partes. Alice empezó a contarme sobre todo lo que había pasado; de que ella estaba comprometida con un tal Jasper y que era abogado familiar, que mi hermano se había casado hace poco con Rosalie y ahora se encontraban de luna de miel, en Colombia, y solo sentí dolor, pues ahora me daba cuenta de que mi decisión me había alejado de todo lo que amaba, pero yo era de las que nunca se arrepentía, y si lo hice es porque sólo traería un beneficio a mi vida… tan sólo tenía que recordar cuál era.

Alice y yo nos las pasamos hablando y riendo, y de vez en cuando jugando para recordar los viejos tiempos, hasta que llegamos al tema de Jacob y mi huída.

—Estuvo mal, Bella —me dijo tomándome de las manos

—No, Alice, yo lo… quiero —dije en un susurro.

—Pero no lo amas.

—Pero lo quiero.

—Terca.

—Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Tíralo.

— ¿Él te pega? —Y ahí, casi me atraganto con la galleta que me estaba comiendo.

—No. —Mi voz sonó dos octavas mas arriba, era una pésima mentirosa. Alice me miró molesta y luego le pregunté—: ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues mi tía vio unos more…

—Me había caído

—Sí, eso pensé, pues tú eres patosa, pero luego te vio unas marcas en el brazo y… Bella, si te hace daño, dime, o sepárate de él, haz lo que sea antes de que sea tarde

—Ves muchas novelas, Alice. Relájate, él no me pega. —Después de asegurarle mil veces que fueron imaginaciones de su tía, decidí irme. Pero la sorpresa que me llevé fue ver a Edward ofreciéndome llevarme a casa, yo traté de negarme pero no me dejó, y yo dejé de luchar, así que por lo que me imaginaba, si Jacob estaba en casa habría otro moretón en mi cuerpo y tal vez un rasguño o algo mucho peor…


	4. Recuerdos y Sorpresas

**Hola aquí esta el capitulo, pero antes aquí contestare los reviews:**

**Bety MOchis D Black: que bien que te gusto jajaja, si eso fue raro**

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**.**

**· ****Capítulo III ****·**

**· ****Recuerdos y Sorpresas****·**

**(Beteado por **_Dani-vg9806_**)**

**.**

Cuando llegué a casa, para mi suerte Jacob no estaba. Me sentí aliviada.

Entre a preparar la cena, pero empecé a sentir nauseas, y me dirigí rápidamente al baño a vomitar. En eso sentí el retumbar de la puerta.

Jacob había llegado.

—Bella, ¿donde estas?—gritó buscándome.

Cuando entro al baño y me vio vomitando hasta el desayuno, se acercó a recogerme el cabello. Más tarde, cuando ya había terminado, me ayudó a pararme. Me lave los dientes para quitarme el sabor amargo de mi boca.

Jacob se porto muy lindo conmigo. Me preparó una sopa para que me sintiera mejor y estaba muy pendiente y preocupado por mí. Ese era mi Jacob.

**30 de Junio del 2011**

Los vómitos y mareos no cesaban y yo no podía salir de cama. Estaba empezando a sentir miedo por fuera lo que sea que me estaba pasando, así que decidí ir al hospital.

Le conté a Jacob y él me dijo que era una buena idea.

Esa mañana salí de la cama y me dirigí al hospital, en el una amable mujer me dijo que esperara que el doctor me atendería.

En el lugar había una mujer con su hijo. Este último estaba tosiendo mucho y la mujer lo abrazaba muy preocupada. En eso recordé a mi madre… Como se quedaba en vela a mi lado cuando me daba fiebre; como me sonreía diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien; como me acompañaba al hospital porque me caía, lo cual, que ocurría demasiadas veces…

**.**

— _¡Mamá!—le grité cuando me levanté y me percaté de un pequeño problema en las piernas._

— _¿Qué pasó?— llegó corriendo asustad. Con harina en el cabello, se acercó y me revisó para saber si me había hecho daño._

—_Creo que tengo un pequeño problema…—dije mirando a mis piernas. Ella sonrió y de repente empezó a llorar. Yo me asuste._

— _¿Qué paso mama? ¿Por qué lloras?_

— _¡Ay mi amor! Porque mi pequeña está creciendo…—dijo y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo y le di un sonoro beso en las mejillas…_

**.**

—Señora Black—llamó la enfermera mirándome con preocupación.

— ¿Si?

—Es su turno—. Yo solo asentí y me dirigí al consultorio que habían señalado previamente. Al entrar me encontré con una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Emmett?—pregunté sorprendida de ver a mi hermano ahí sentado. Cuando levantó la vista, me miro con sus preciosos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado. Al reconocerme, una sonrisa surco por su rostro. Se acercó y me abrazo muy fuere. Yo hice lo mismo.

—Mi Belly-Bells… Mi preciosa, preciosa, mordelona—. Cuando dijo eso, me quebré y empecé a llorar.

—No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, mi vida… Nos heriste. No llamas… No hay mensajes, no hay nada— me separó de él y me miró a los ojos. Yo no hice más que bajar la mirada.

— ¿Qué has hecho contigo? Te ves tan flaca y pálida, y te cortaste el cabello…

—Lo siento Emmett, pero debes entenderme. Si no me iba, ustedes no iban a aceptar que me casara con él.

— ¿Te casaste?... ¿Con Jacob?—yo solo asentí. Enseguida se puso serio y me soltó. Se colocó detrás del escritorio y dijo:

—Me lo había imaginado… Pero, bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Hace unos días empecé a vomitar todas las mañanas y prácticamente me la pasó mareada todo el tiempo.

—Está bien. Necesito que te recuestes en la camilla, para hacerte algunas pruebas—yo asentí e hice lo que me pidió.

Empezó a revisarme, y entonces, me miró a los ojos sorprendido. Volvió la mirada a ese punto en mi abdomen. Cuando fije mi vista ahí, vi el último moretón que me había hecho Jacob estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—No es nada, yo… Me caí—le dije, el no pareció muy convencido.

—Bien… Le diré a una enfermera que te saque sangre para hacerte unas pruebas. Espera aquí. Te llevare a comer. Estás muy delgada—sonrió antes de salir del consultorio.

Apenas se fue, llegó una enfermera para sacarme sangre…

**.**

_Estaba en el garaje de la casa tratando de alcanzar unas cajas de un estante para llevárselas a mamá._

—_Malditas—maldije en un susurro._

— _¡Hey! Ellas no tienen la culpa de que seas una enana—dijo Emmett mientras me alcanzaba las cajas._

—_Cállate_

—_No seas grosera. Sabes que no es bueno para tu estatura—dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza. Yo me limite a sonreírle a mi hermano. Siempre fue muy expresivo, y sobre protector. Era un tonto, pero era mi tonto…_

**.**

—Listo. El doctor vendrá en unos minutos—dijo el sacándome de mis recuerdos. La verdad no me sorprendía que Emmett se pusiera serio cuando le dije que me había casado con Jacob. Él nunca había aceptado a mi pareja, pero aún no dijo nada.

**.**

— _¡Auch!—Aulló Emmett— ¿Por qué me muerdes?_

—_Porque te quiero—le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado, y recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro._

—_Yo también te quiero y por eso no te ando mordiendo—respondió. Yo le sonreí ampliamente._

— _¿Ya los perdiste?— dijo mientas veía el hueco que tenía en el frente de mi sonrisa. S eme habían caído. —Que bien. Veras que te saldrán unos tan lindos como los de tu hermano mayor._

—_Ya quisiera ¡La mayor soy yo!—dije con suficiencia._

—_Si claro, como tú eres la que tiene 10 años y yo el que tiene 6— dijo sarcásticamente mirándome burlonamente._

— _¡Cállate!—dije dándole la espalda._

—_Ven aquí, mi pequeña mordelona—dijo abrazándome, y luego empezó a hacerme cosquillas._

— _¡Bella!—grito mi mejor amigo, desde un lado de la cerca, yo lo mire y me solté de mi hermano para ir a jugar con él. Cuando mire hacia atrás, para decirle a mi hermano que viniera conmigo, vi que tenía la cara seria y miraba a Jacob con rabia. Yo me volteé y no le preste atención…_

**.**

— Bella… ¿Vamos?—preguntó Emmett dándome la mano. Yo la tome gustosa y le sonreí tímidamente. Mientras él me mostraba su típica amplia sonrisa. Cuando llegamos al restaurante, pedimos ambos unas pastas, y empezamos a hablar.

— ¿Por qué te volviste medico?— le pregunté, mientras tomaba un poco de la gaseosa que habíamos pedido.

—Cuando papá cogió una enfermedad grave y—

— ¿Papá está enfermo?—interrumpí preocupada.

—Bella, Charlie murió—. Mi mundo se vino abajo.

Me quede callada un rato, hasta que Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos:

—Papá sufría de Neumonía Intersticial

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunté confundida.

—Es un trastorno inflamatorio difuso de las vías respiratorias y cicatrización de los alveolos, lo que causa dificultad respiratoria…

— ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?—les dije mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Los síntomas no fueron muy notorios, hasta que ya estaba muy grave. No pudimos decirte nada, ya que no teníamos como contactarte—. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, mientras yo lloraba y sollozaba más fuerte.

—Cu… Cu… Cuan…—no pude articular ninguna palabra. Los sollozos eran demasiado fuertes.

—Hace un año—dijo en un susurro. Yo solo seguí llorando. Dejo la paga en la mesa y nos fuimos sin comer del lugar.

Cuando deje de llorar me di cuenta que estábamos sentados en un parque. Luego mire a Emmett que me miraba triste.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?— pregunte. El sonrió.

—Me casé con Rosalie y ella estaba embarazada de nuestro segundo hijo—dijo con tanta ilusión en los ojos, que deseé que cuando Jacob pensara en mí, lo hiciera como mi hermano pensaba en mi amiga. Luego me miró.

—Ella está muy molesta contigo

—Si los preocupe mucho, cierto…

—No sabes cuánto. Mamá lloraba todas las noches. Charlie solo salía de un lado para otro buscándote. Yo no paraba de buscar a Jacob y preguntarle a Billy si sabía de ustedes. Yo estaba seguro de que si, aunque el dijera que no. Alice no era la misma de siempre, y cada vez que iba al centro comercial lloraba como no tienes idea. Rosalie… Púes, ella se volvió mas fría y altiva, peleábamos mucho y luego quedó embarazada—yo lo mire sorprendida.

—Felicitaciones—le dije feliz.

—Si se llama María Isabel— cuando dijo eso me sorprendí y se rió.

—Sí… Como tu mordelona. De hecho se parece mucho a ti. Es terca y ¡Muerde! Recuerdo cuando tú lo hacías, mordelona. —dijo sonriendo.

—Si osito—respondí mientras recordaba todos esos momento con él. — ¿Qué hora es?—pregunté al notar la oscuridad.

—Son las 8 ¿Por qué?—dijo mirando su reloj.

—Mierda—susurre, de esta no me salvaba hoy…

No. Alice no era la misma de siempre, y cada vez que iba al centro comercial lloraba como no tienes idea. Rosalie… Púes, ella se volvió mas fría y altiva, peleábamos mucho y luego quedó embarazada—yo lo mire sorprendida.

—Felicitaciones—le dije feliz.

—Si se llama María Isabel— cuando dijo eso me sorprendí y se rió.

—Sí… Como tu mordelona. De hecho se parece mucho a ti. Es terca y ¡Muerde! Recuerdo cuando tú lo hacías, mordelona. —dijo sonriendo.

—Si osito—respondí mientras recordaba todos esos momento con él. — ¿Qué hora es?—pregunté al notar la oscuridad.

—Son las 8 ¿Por qué?—dijo mirando su reloj.

—Mierda—susurre, de esta no me salvaba hoy…

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Le agradezco a mi Beta Dani que me corrige mis horrores ¡Gracias! Jajajaja…**

**SEE U LEER**

**Natty**


	5. Barbacoa y ángel

**_**Disclaimer**__**: **_**_Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio. __Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo beteado por <strong>Nohemi Cullen<strong> , Betas FFAD.  
>groupsbetasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><strong>#lbLB<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Barbacoa y ángel <strong>

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi hermano, mirándome preocupado.

—Se hizo tarde y eso no está bien —susurré bajito mientras me levantaba de la banca, Emmett se levantó conmigo y tomó mi mano preocupado.

— ¿A Jacob no le gusta que llegues tarde a casa? —preguntó, ahora rojo del enojo.

—Sí, pero es porque se preocupa mucho por mí —dije, mirándolo a los ojos con suplica.

—Yo te llevo —dijo arrastrándome hasta su carro.

—No es necesario —dije tratando de irme.

—No dejaré que mi hermana tome un taxi…

—Metro…

—Peor todavía. Ven, te vas conmigo —dijo abriéndome la puerta del carro cuando llegamos a este.

—El dinero te ha rendido hermano —dije con una sonrisa mientras me montaba en el auto, era un Mercedes Benz negro.

—Si no te hubieras casado y terminado tus estudios tal vez tendrías uno como el mio —dijo cuando ya se había dado la vuelta y encendido el auto.

—Lo siento mucho —susurré bajando la mirada por el peso del arrepentimiento.

—Mordelona, no te pongas triste, pero es que me enoja que te hayas ido así —dijo alzando mi mirada y acariciando mi mejilla. Luego me dio un beso en la frente y sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, luego se puso serio—. Debes comer más. —Luego encendió el auto y arrancó, mientras yo le daba las indicaciones para llegar a casa. Cuando llegamos, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Suspiré, posiblemente estaba tomando con sus amigos.

Me giré hacia mi hermano el cual me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. —No te pierdas de nuevo mordelona, tú sabes que yo te amo, y que si te perdiera otra vez te buscaría por cielo y tierra. —Yo sollocé y lo abracé fuertemente

—No me perderé de nuevo, hermano, te lo prometo —le dije mientras lo soltaba.

— ¡El sábado! ven a comer a casa con Rose y María Isabel y trae a ese idiota para que le rompa… digo, le destrocé la cara —dijo sonriéndome ampliamente. Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido—. No me mires así, me quitó a mi hermanita. —Yo le sonreí, él anotó su dirección y teléfono en el mío y me bajé del auto no sin antes dejarle una buena mordida en el brazo y él lanzara una risotada. Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa, gritó: "Se lo mostraré a Rosalie, te va a venir a asesinar". Y luego se fue.

Saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, así que decidí subir a vestirme. Pero sentí que me jalaron el cabello y caí de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿Me estabas engañando Bella? —susurró él poniéndose a mi altura—. Te vieron con un tipo y vieron como te estaba abrazando, ¡claro! Pero es que zorras como tú necesitan que las castiguen para que hagan las cosas bien y no busquen que las jodan por otro lado —dijo, mientras me empujaba al piso, yo sabía lo que venía ahora y tenía miedo, y estaba llorando porque recordé a mi hermano y me sentí feliz porque por lo menos él lo era.

Me quitó la blusa rápidamente y entonces sentí el primer golpe de la correa en mi espalda, no chillé. Pero al segundo golpe lo hice muy fuerte y luego fueron más, perdí la cuenta cuando llegamos al quinceavo golpe. Sentía la humedad de la sangre, en mi espalda que era mínima, pero ardía como cuando te quemas, o como cuando te arrancas un vello de la piel.

—Pero eso no es suficiente castigo —dijo y sentí como subía mi falda y empezaba a bajar su corredera del pantalón.

— ¡No por favor!, no lo hagas. Ese era mi hermano, era ¡Emmett!, no me hagas esto. ¡Te lo suplico, no quiero! —grité y sollocé pero no le importó pues me golpeó con mucha fuerza y decidí callar…

**8 de Julio del 2011**

Esta semana había sido muy dura. Jacob no había dejada de golpearme y abusar de mí, y yo no había dejado de vomitar y de tener mareos. Así que decidí ir a la peluquería para que me volvieran a cortar por encima de los hombros, esta vez fue en capas, y las puntas se disparaban en picos hacia arriba creando una sensación de profundidad y el flequillo me daba un toque muy juvenil.

Habíamos decidido ir a casa de Emmett. Y el corte era más un método de escape que algo para verme bien. Cuando llegué a casa busqué algo que ponerme. Ese día vería a mi amiga y a mi sobrina y estaba emocionada. Así que decidí ponerme una blusa manga larga blanca holgada y con un escote en V que no mostraba nada, y tratar de maquillar el golpe en mi cara pero esto sí era imposible, así que suspiré, y me puse unos jeans color oscuro. Cuando estuve lista salí a la sala y Jacob estaba allí esperándome.

—Vamos —susurré, él se acercó a mí, me tomó de la barbilla y miró mi golpe detenidamente, luego frunció el ceño y apartó bruscamente su mano.

—Eres torpe, nadie se sorprenderá por el golpe —dijo abriendo la puerta y tomando de paso las llaves de la casa y las de su nuevo auto.

Hace tiempo que él había dejado de comportarse de manera dulce conmigo, y yo dejé de pedirle a Dios todos los días de que las cosas fueran diferentes. El camino a casa de mi hermano fue en silencio, él miraba el camino con el ceño fruncido, a mi hermano tampoco le agradaba, y después de rogarle que me dejara ir accedió, solo si él también iba.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos en silencio. Me disponía para ir hacia la puerta cuando Jacob me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me giró para que lo mirara.

—Cuidadito dices alguna palabra de lo que pasa en casa —me amenazó y yo solo pude asentir. Me tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de mi hermano. Tocó el timbre y esperamos a que abrieran. Cuando esta se abrió nos dejó a la vista a mi querida amiga la cual me abrazó fuertemente, pero fue algo incómodo pues su prominente barriga no nos dejaba.

—No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste Bells —susurró sollozante en mi oído, me solté de la mano de Jacob y abracé fuertemente a mi amiga, no me había puesto a pensar cuánta falta me había hecho y lloré como no lo había hecho en todo este tiempo, porque me sentía reconfortada, porque la extrañaba, porque por primera vez me arrepentí de haberme casado con Jacob.

—Rose —sollocé en su hombro, y ella se echó a reír entre sollozos, luego de unos minutos nos separamos, ella me miró sonriente pero luego después de mirarme fijamente, su mirada se tornó seria. Luego miró fríamente a Jacob, y se echó a un lado.

—Pasen, están en el patio —dijo y luego fue delante de nosotros mostrándonos el camino. Mi hermano estaba haciendo la barbacoa junto a Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, el cual también quería como si fuera mi hermano pues prácticamente habíamos crecido juntos.

Luego sentí como alguien se me colgaba encima, era Alice. Me abrazó fuerte y luego me arrastró alejándome de mi marido. Nos sentamos en unas sillas alejadas en la sombra, mientras que Jacob se acercaba a mi hermano sin dejar de mirarme con el ceño fruncido, yo tragué en seco. Sentí que me estaban zarandeando, y luego encaré a Alice que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Te cortaste el cabello. —Yo asentí—. Y no me llamas porque esta ocupada. —Asentí—. Estas más delgada. —Asentí nuevamente—. Jacob te golpeó. —Asentí y luego abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y negué varias veces con miedo e impresión.

—Entonces ¿por qué tienes ese moretón? —preguntó enfadada.

—Me… me… me caí en… en... el baño cuan… cuan…do limpiaba. —Me miró con la ceja alzada y luego negó y frunció los labios. Luego sonrió ampliamente, yo miré a donde ella miraba y vi a una niña pequeña de cabellos negros y ojitos azules viniendo de la mano de Rosalie, que venía aún con el ceño fruncido, cuando llegó a donde estábamos se sentó y nos presentó.

—Mi amor, ella es tu tía Bella, es hermana de tu papá. —La niña se acercó a mí cautelosamente y me abrazó fuertemente para solo tener 1 año

—Ti Nela —me dijo en un grito yo no pude soportar las lágrimas y también la abracé fuertemente, luego me tomó el rostro fuertemente y yo siseé de dolor, ella frunció el ceño y quitó las manos de mis mejillas, luego cuando me vio sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Nela—dijo mirando a su madre y señalando mi mejilla la cual me miró acusadoramente

—Sí, dinos, Bella ¿qué paso? —dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos, yo pensé rápidamente.

—Me caí en la entrada de la casa cuando sacaba la basura. —Frunció el ceño y luego Alice me volteó a mirar enojada.

—No te habías caído en el baño—siguió mirándome y yo baje la mirada al suelo diciéndome estúpida por haberla cagado.

—Es que… es que…—No sabía que decir, y luego se me ocurrió otra cosa—. La verdad no lo sé, ustedes saben lo torpe que soy —dije casi temblando de miedo, Alice iba a replicar algo, pero entonces Emmett me salvó del interrogatorio y me alzo de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

— ¡Mordelona! Te juntas con este par de cotorras y te olvidas de tu sexy hermano —dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla lastimada, yo siseé de dolor de nuevo, me miró a la cara y frunció el ceño, y me di cuenta de que hoy era el día de "fruncir el ceño a Bella"—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara Bella?

—Me caí—dije simplemente

—Te estás cayendo mucho esta semana —dijo serio y luego volteó a ver a Jacob mientras él asaba la carne con Jasper y Edward que había aparecido de la nada, cuando me miró y me regaló su muy particular sonrisa torcida y yo me sonrojé, como siempre que él lo hacía, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de mi hermano.

Después de eso nos acercamos todos a comer y ahí saludé a Jasper y a Edward, me senté al lado de mi Jacob el cual en la mesa no decía nada y apretaba con su mano mi rodilla. Así pasamos la velada hasta que se hizo tarde y volvimos a casa, cuando él se fue a la habitación yo estaba nerviosa, sin embargo no hizo nada y dormí tranquilamente.

**10 de Julio del 2011**

Hoy también vomité toda la comida de ayer además de la de toda mi vida, luego fui a preparar el desayuno de Jacob y fui directo al hospital después de que él se fuera a trabajar, para buscar los resultados de los exámenes. La suerte de la noche del sábado no había durado mucho, pues el domingo había recibido unos golpes de su parte por el simple de hecho de que no le había preparado bien la carne, pero no llegó a tocarme la cara.

Entré a este y les dije sobre mi cita con Emmett, me dijeron que esperara unos minutos para que me atendiera. Me senté y vi que la sala no estaba muy llena así que suspiré y me puse a pensar en el pasado como lo llevaba haciendo desde el domingo.

**Flashback**

_Me encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa de Alice esperando a que ella bajara con la película que íbamos a ver, cuando llegó Edward y se sentó a mi lado, él y yo no éramos los grandes amigos pero nos llevábamos muy bien y siempre que podíamos hablábamos de cualquier cosa._

—_Hola Bella —dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que siempre me había hecho sonrojar y esa no era la excepción, por Edward siempre había sentido algo pero no como lo que sentía por Jake, pero aun así él me movía el piso._

—_Hola —le dije en un susurro mirándolo tímidamente, luego como si nada tomó mi rostro y posó sus labios sobre los míos en un beso dulce y suave, yo seguía sorprendida pero luego respondí, se sentía la electricidad en el ambiente mientras nuestros labios se tocaban en un beso suave y necesitado, que nunca había tenido con… ¡Jacob! Me separé rápidamente de Edward y lo miré sorprendida y salí rápidamente de la casa. _

**Fin flashback**

Tenía tiempo sin recordar aquello pues ese día solo estaba en mi mente ya que después de eso Jacob me pidió que nos casáramos y huyéramos. Me quedé pensando en aquel beso y la forma cálida en la que sus labios se amoldaron a los míos, hasta que me llamaron.

Entré a la consulta de mi hermano y él me sonrió.

—Bien señora Black aquí tenemos los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre —dijo con una sonrisa—. Los revisé todos y le digo que usted está excelente y embarazada…

* * *

><p><strong>TAN TAN TAN JAJAJJAJAJAA que mala soy como las deje. Pasen por la pagina principal para que vean el trailer... me sentire ofendida si no lo hacen. Lo hice con mucho amor. Gracias a todas por ser parte de esto. Son poquitas pero especiales <strong>

**Natty**


	6. La Conversación

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Les pido perdón por el retraso, pero me quede sin beta para esta historia, pero ya se solucionó así que aquí estoy de nuevo con nueva beta: Vianey Cullen. Gracias!

_Disclaimer:____Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio.__Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

·**Capítulo V**·

·** La Conversación**·

(Beteado por _Vianey Cullen__**)**_

Al recibir la noticia quede completamente aturdida. Después de tanto tiempo había quedado embarazada; estaba feliz, asustada y sorprendida, pero por sobre todo asustada ¿Qué diría Jacob sobre esto? Tenía miedo de que pudiera hacer algo contra mí o peor aún; contra él bebe.

— ¡Bella!—mire a mi hermano el cual al verme se acercó y me limpio las lagrimas traicioneras que se me habían escapado —No llores mordelona, eso le hará daño a la pequeña.

— ¿Pequeña?—pregunte tratando de frenar un poco mi llanto.

— ¡Claro! Necesitamos otra mordelona, los hombres son insufribles—dijo fingiendo hastió.

—Eres hombre—aclare sin entender porque lo decía.

—Por eso—dijo mirándome como si fuera obvio, me eche a reír para después darle un besito en la mejilla.

—Gracias—le dije sonriéndole, él siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor.

—No te preocupes mi nena, ahora tienes que contarle a ese ogro de esposo que tienes y yo a atender a los demás pacientes—dijo levantándose y levantándome con el. Me dio un beso en la frente y salí del consultorio. Iba pensando en mi bebe y en como le diría a Jacob sobre el, estaba tan emocionada y tan asustada, ahora eran no solo mi vida y mi salud, también era la de mi pequeño ángel.

Iba muy distraída cuando choque con alguien ocasionando que a este se le cayeran algunas cosas que llevaba en sus manos.

—Lo siento. ¡Oh dios! Soy tan despistada—me disculpe arrodillándome para ayudarle a recoger los expedientes que estaban tirados en el piso.

—No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa—dijo esa voz ya tan conocida, levante la mirada y ahí estaba Edward con su sonrisa ladina que tanto me gustaba—Hola Bella— Saludo.

—Hola…—le dije algo aturdida, sacudí levemente mi cabeza para despejarme— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte sonriéndole.

—Trabajo aquí—dijo mostrándome su bata, yo me sonroje por haber dejado pasar ese detalle— ¿y tú?— pregunto levantándose, lo imite llevándome conmigo algunas carpetas.

—Cita médica de rutina—conteste simplemente entregándole las carpetas que anteriormente había recogido; no quería que nadie se enterara por ahora de mi pequeño ángel.

— ¿Todo en orden?— pregunto y yo asentí mirándolo sonrojada, el siempre tenia ese efecto en mi—Me alegro—dijo ampliando su sonrisa, tanto que parecía un niño.

—Yo también—conteste sonriéndole de vuelta. El me miro fijamente esta vez como buscando algo en mi rostro, me tense un poco—Me tengo que ir—susurre y su sonrisa decayó un poco.

—Adiós Bella—se despidió mirándome triste.

—Adiós—volví a susurrar dándome la vuelta y sonrojándome aún más. Edward siempre me hacia sentir cosas extrañas, algo que nunca me había pasado con Jacob. No pude evitar replantearme el porque me había casado con él. Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, cuando volteé vi a Edward corriendo hacia a mí, me detuve para ver qué es lo que necesitaba. Al llegar donde me encontraba me extendió su mano para entregarme un papelillo.

—Llámame por cualquier cosa, me encantaría ir a tomar un café contigo… como amigos—dijo eso último en un susurro, yo lo mire y el me devolvía la mirada, no pude evitar perderme en ese par de esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente, note un brillo diferente en su mirada, parecían hambrientos; era sed, _sed de mí_. Me estremecí. Sabía que debía negarme. Debí decirle que no, dejar a la lujuria de lado, pero lo único que dije fue…

—Claro— acepte sonriendo levemente. Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios y se alejó, dejándome aturdida en la puerta del hospital.

**25 de Julio del 2011**

…_..6:30pm…._

Revisaba que todo estuviera perfecto. Había preparado su comida preferida, filete de mero bretona con una botella de Chardonnay; en realidad quería arreglar mi matrimonio con Jacob y él bebe iba a ser de mucha ayuda. _Espero._ Me puse un precioso vestido negro que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y era pegado al cuerpo: el cuello era amplio y las mangas eran largas, recordándome al de las princesas. Acomode mi cabello con un broche y esperé a que Jacob llegara.

Había quedado con él para cenar en casa cuando saliera del trabajo, parecía entusiasmado y me dijo que puntualmente llegaría a las 7:00 pm. Estaba muy nerviosa.

…_.7:30pm…..._

7:30 y Jacob aun no llegaba, me parecía muy extraño, él siempre llegaba antes de las siete, me estaba preocupando; aunque por otra parte eso me tranquilizaba, todavía tenía miedo de su reacción a la noticia.

…_.8:30pm…_

Suspire como por quinta vez. Ya había recogido la mesa y guardado su comida, pues mi pobre ángel ya estaba demandando alimento; así que decidí adelantarme y empezar a guardar las cosas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto precisamente hoy?— reproche como si él estuviera frente a mi, mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas que habían empezado a acumularse en mis ojos, más por las hormonas que por otra cosa.

Me enjugue bruscamente las lágrimas y tome mi teléfono celular, busque el bolso donde había guardado el número que Edward me había dado, sabía que cuando lo llamara muchas cosas iban a cambiar y complicar, pero no me importaba, ya nada importaba… Nada excepto mi ángel.

Marque el numero y espere mientras escuchaba el tono, estaba algo ansiosa y pensaba si solo colgar ahora que podía, o ser valiente y esperar… decidí ser valiente.

— _¿Bueno?_—escuche su voz al otro lado de teléfono, se escuchaba algo adormilada, pero sexy, tal vez estaba durmiendo y yo lo había despertado ¡que desconsiderada era!— _¿hola?_—pregunto algo irritado.

—Hola, Edward... Soy—empecé a decir pero él me interrumpió.

— _¡Bella!_—dijo algo sorprendido y yo solo pude decir "_uhu"_ como una tonta, se escucho un leve movimiento al otro lado—_Que grata sorpresa… pensé que ya no llamarías_—dijo, en su voz se notaba la alegría de que lo hubiera llamado… O tal vez me lo estaba imaginando.

—Lo siento si te desperté—susurre algo avergonzada, mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me dirigía a la habitación—Es que no tenía con quien hablar y pensé en ti—dije sonrojándome mientras me sentaba en medio de la cama.

—_No te preocupes_—le resto importancia al asunto—_No sabes cuanto me alegra que pensaras en mí_—dijo y en su voz se escuchaba una nota de emoción, me sonroje más, si es que eso era posible—_ ¿Qué querías hablar?_—dijo con su tono de voz suave y sensual, así como siempre lo había sido.

—Es que estoy tan… no se como explicarlo, son tantas emociones que…—dije mientras las lagrimas estaban volviendo a hacer acto de presencia

—_Tranquila_—dijo suspirando—_ esto tiene que ver con… ¿Black?_—dijo su apellido como si fuera algo sucio que no debería contestar, yo solloce.

—Es que habíamos quedado en que íbamos a cenar esta noche, era especial para mí. Para nosotros, él no ha llegado y estoy tan triste y decepcionada. Me siento humillada y no se… no sé que hacer—dije todo de sopetón, para que el dolor se fuera mitigando. Se oyó un suspiro del otro lado.

—_No llores cariño. Las chicas lindas no lloran, así se arrugan mas rápido_— ¿me estaba diciendo vieja?

— ¿Me estás diciendo vieja?—le pregunte enojada y empezando a llorar mas.

— _¡No! Eres hermosa Bella_—una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro en cuanto menciono aquello, no estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran ese tipo de cosas—_ simplemente si el no hace algo tan pequeño por ti como lo es cenar contigo, entonces no vale la pena que arruines tu carita bonita por el_—continuo el y yo me sonroje mas, el que me dijera bonita hacia que mi autoestima antes en el suelo subiera un poco—_ ¿me puedes contar que es eso tan especial que querías celebrar?_—me pregunto cauteloso, yo decidí contarle a el primero que a Jacob, seria como mi pequeña venganza.

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos encontramos en el hospital?—pregunte, y como respuesta creí haber escuchado en un susurro: _"como olvidarlo…". _Definitivamenteel embarazo me tenia imaginativa—Bueno ese día me tocaba recoger unas pruebas que me había hecho hace un tiempo y… Estoy embarazada—le dije sin darle muchas vueltas.

— _¡Wow! Me alegro por ti_—dijo algo incomodo—_en serio lo hago, ese bebe será hermoso como tu… Sin ofender ni nada pero, ojala no saque nada del padre, pero sobre todo rezo por que no saque esa horrible nariz que tiene_—dijo algo perturbado.

— ¡Oye!—dije soltando una risita—no es tan feo, tiene lo suyo—dije no muy convencida.

—Si tú lo dices…—dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—yo también tengo lo mío—dijo imitando la voz de un niño—solté una carcajada.

—Lo que tu tienes es imponente—dije en un susurro y él se atraganto, parece que estaba tomando agua, y empezó a toser, entonces trate de recordar que es lo que había dicho y me sonroje furiosamente— ¿Qué te pasa?—le reproche echándome a reír de mi frase doble intencionada sin intención, valga la redundancia, cuando nos quedamos en completo silencio.

—_Sal conmigo_—dijo rompiendo el silencio—_mañana, a las 2:00 pm—_lo pensé un momento.

—Dale—acepte mientras escuchaba como se abría la puerta de la casa—Debo irme—le dije apresuradamente.

— ¿Isabella?—escuche la voz de Jacob en la sala.

—_Domani Bella—_escuche y yo suspire sin dejar de sonreír. Luego colgué.

— ¿Por qué sonríes como estúpida?—dijo Jacob con el ceño fruncido, yo lo mire sin sorprenderme con sus palabras.

—Hablaba con Alice—dije secamente.

— ¿Sobre qué?—exigió saber acercándose a la cama.

—Sobre nuestro bebe— le dije dejándolo sorprendido.

— ¿Estas…

—Si Jacob, estoy embarazada— lo interrumpí levantándome de la cama y mirándolo fijamente.

**Uuu Jacob ya se enteró, a ver como reaccionara ante la noticia. Nos leemos :)**

**¿Review?**


	7. Todo por mi bebe

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo juego con ellos, en diferentes situaciones creadas por mí. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es considerado plagio.__Esta es una historia original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total._

**°Capítulo VI°**

* * *

><p><strong>||Todo por mi bebe||<strong>

(Beteado por _Vianey Cullen__)_

El me miro sorprendido luego de mi confesión. Miro mi vientre y luego a mi rostro repetidas veces como si no fuera capaz de creer que estuviera embarazada. Se veía algo tomado, pero no lo suficiente como para no entender lo que acababa de decirle, pero aun así parecía muy confundido. Después de lo que me parecieron horas por fin reacciono; pero no de la forma que yo esperaba. Su rostro enrojeció de rabia y se acercó a pasos agigantados, me tomo del brazo y tiro de mí para que me levantara de la cama. Instintivamente guie mis manos a mi vientre tratando de proteger a mi bebe.

— ¿De quien es?—Susurro en mi oído con odio. Yo me quede en silencio asustada— ¡Habla puta! — Exigió.

—Tuyo, es tuyo—conteste asustada odiándome porque mi voz temblara.

— ¿Por qué no te creo?— Pregunto soltándome y empujándome de nuevo a la cama.

—Ladrón juzga por su condición—susurre, pero no fue lo suficiente bajo para que no escuchara, ya que inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me golpeo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué dijiste perra?— Me grito encolerizado, volviéndome a propinar otro golpe.

— ¡Nada!—grite con la lagrimas surcando por mis ojos—Nada, nada, no he dicho nada.

—Has sido una putita irrespetuosa—dijo Jacob a la vez que comenzaba a soltarse el cinturón del pantalón, para seguir con el botón y por ultimo la cremallera. Se alzó de la cama y me tomo bruscamente de los hombros para que me levantara.

—Arrodíllate—me ordeno mientras que yo trataba de mantenerme en pie. Lo mire asombrada, pero lo hice de inmediato.

_Todo por mi bebe_

Al verme en el suelo delante de su entrepierna, bajo el pantalón y el bóxer, y arrastrándome con él se sentó en la cama poniéndome entre sus piernas, no pude contener más las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y rompí en llanto—Ahora lloras, pero cuando se lo haces a tu amante no ¿cierto? Tómalo, rápido—Mire su pene, que se erguía hacia mi esperando a que me lo llevara a mi boca.

—Yo no tengo ningún amante Jake, es tuyo—asegure tratando de separarme de él, pero me tomo de mi corto cabello acercándome más. Estaba goteando. Le excitaba lo que estaba haciéndome en ese instante.

— ¡Chúpala!—exigió enojado y yo llore más, forceje y le suplique que no me obligara a hacerlo. Entonces con rabia me tiro al suelo y se colocó encima de mí. Empecé a removerme, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Alzo la falda de mi vestido y rompió mis bragas con brusquedad, la tela me hizo daño; tal vez más por su intención que por la fricción de la tela misma.

—No, Jake. No, no lo hagas. No, otra vez no— suplique con toda mi alma, llore con todas las ganas. Pero eso en lugar de hacerlo parar, lo hizo enfurecer más.

— ¡Cállate!—me grito, pero no pude obedecerlo por más que tratara, lo único que logre fue acallar un poco mi llanto. Tenía miedo. Mucho.

Tomo su miembro y lo guio a mi vagina sin lubricar. Cuando encontró el camino empujo y empujo, yo solo gemía de dolor. Lo sentí dentro, tenía tantas ganas de que todo esto terminara pronto. De que me dejara sola. Empezó a moverse salvajemente y yo solo jadeaba y gemía del dolor que esto me provocaba. Le suplique, le implore que no lo hiciera más, pero mis ruegos solo lograban incitarlo más. Cada estocada era más salvaje, más fuerte.

—Jake—dije en una suplica. El jadeaba, gemía y me tocaba bruscamente. Al ver que no estaba sirviendo nada conmigo, que aún no llegaba, llevo su mano a mi clítoris para acariciarlo. Yo llore más porque aunque dolía no pude evitar empezar a sentir placer.

—Cállate o te quito a ese bastardo— Amenazo. Siguió acariciándome pero sabía que no lo hacia por mi, lo hacia porque era incomodo deslizarse dentro. Segundos después el llego al orgasmo, yo no pude hacerlo. Se salió de mí y se fue al baño. Me levante y con los músculos adoloridos me acosté en la cama y me metí bajo las sabanas. Rápidamente me quede dormida.

_Todo por mi bebe_

**Martes, 26 de Julio del 2011**

Me levante de la cama con unas horribles nauseas, corrí directo al baño a devolver todo lo que había cenado la noche anterior. Cuando volví al cuarto encontré una nota al lado de mi cama.

_Me fui de viaje por trabajo, vuelvo el viernes. Esta de más decirte que no puedes salir de la casa y que tengo ojos por todos lados. Eres mía, si huyes te quitare ese niño que llevas dentro._

_No salgas. _

_J.B._

Temblé de miedo al ver su promesa escrita, eso lo hacía aún más real; debía ser más servicial y no hacer que se enojara tanto. Tal vez resistiría lo suficiente para su nacimiento. Tal vez podría huir. Mientras pensaba sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

Buenos Días Princesa:

Encontrémonos en Steak house. Recuerda a las 2:00 pm. Tengo tantas ganas de verte.

E.C.

Al ver su mensaje me sorprendí, enseguida vi la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en la sala. Era la 1:00 pm, iba a llegar tarde a mi cita con Edward. Me dirigí al baño y me quite rápidamente la ropa que traía puesta el día de ayer. Al estar desnuda me mire en el espejo y vi lo que quedaba de mi. Era horrible, sus manos estaban marcadas en mis brazos. Tenia moretones grandes en el rostro y en la cadera, en mis muslos estaba el semen seco de Jacob. Me sentía sucia, me sentía rota y dañada, al igual que la vez anterior, solo con la diferencia de que esta vez también mi bebe había sido víctima de su brutalidad. Me bañe y me puse la pijama; ya no me apetecía ir a ningún lugar y menos con la facha que traía.

Me puse a limpiar y ordenar la casa, después de un rato decidí prepararme algo de comer. Ahora más que nunca debía cuidar bien mi alimentación, debía hacerlo por mi ángel. Al terminar de comer me fui al cuarto y me eche algunas pomadas para los golpes que tenía, bote mi vestido a la basura ya que estaba todo arruinado. El teléfono empezó a vibrar en ese momento, lo tome y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje; lo abrí para leer lo que decía.

_Bella, ¿Dónde estas? :/_

_Te estoy esperando desde hace media hora._

_E.C._

Casi me echo a llorar. No podía verlo. Él no podía verme así. No, él debía recordar a la Bella que era antes, a la que iba a la casa de su hermana siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me puse a ver televisión, a ver si con eso me distraía. Pasaban _La venganza de la casa del lago_, hace tiempo que no veía esa película.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos Alice, Rose, Jasper y yo esperando a que mi hermano llegara con las palomitas de maíz, y ver "La venganza del lago". Hace tiempo que habíamos querido verla, pero no podíamos ir al cine porque todavía éramos menores de edad. Jacob estaba en casa se sus amigos haciendo no sé qué cosas, no me importaba, este era un momento entre amigos. Nos encontrábamos todos sentados hablando cuando bajo Edward. Venia con una camiseta negra pegada a su torso y una pantaloneta caqui, sus cabellos estaba todos desordenados como siempre, miro hacia nuestra dirección y me sonrió, luego despareció en la cocina. Yo me levante y fui a ver que hacia._

—_Hola burron—salude, él era el menor de todos nosotros, por unos meses, pero menor._

—_Hola mordelona—dijo desordenándome el cabello, me aleje y le pegue en la mano. _

—_Maldigo el día en el que escuchaste a Emmett decirme así—Le dije cruzándome de brazos. El soltó una risita que me hizo reír._

—_Eso sonó muy gay Edward—le dije aguantando la risa. Pero no pude y me eche a reír otra vez. Él se acercó y me acorralo contra una pared. Y yo seguía riéndome._

—_No sonó gay—dijo tratando de parecer amenazante. Yo me reí más—Oye, no te rías—pidió separándose y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho haciéndolo parecer un niño. Yo me acerque, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en su mejilla, a lo que él se sonrojo, yo le sonreí sonrojándome también._

—_Vamos a ver una película—le dije luego de un breve silencio mirándonos— ¿quieres venir? — Ofreci._

— _¿Isabella Swan, me está invitando a ver una película?—dijo fingiendo asombro— ¿Qué dirá su novio de que este pechito le esté quitando a semejante reina?—dijo en tono de broma._

—_Tonto—le dije pegándole suavemente en el brazo— ¿Vienes?_

—_Vamos— dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros y llevándome a la sala. Emmett ya estaba en la sala y nos miraba con una sonrisa._

_Fin Flashback_

El sonido del teléfono hizo que me levantara. Al verlo tenía 10 mensajes de Edward y unas cuantas llamadas perdidas. Decidí borrarlos ya que no quería que mi convicción de no verlo más flaqueara.

_Todo por mi bebe_

Mire la hora, ya eran las 5:00 pm, debía comer algo. Me prepare un emparedado de mermelada y mantequilla, unos huevos, tome unos rollitos de canela que había en la nevera y un poco delas sobras de la comida de anoche, todo acompañado de un delicioso jugo de mango. Estaba terminando de comer cuando sonó mi celular, lo conteste sin ver de quien se trataba y salude.

—_Mierda, Bella ¿Qué te sucedió?—_escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward al otro lado del teléfono, podía oír en el fondo el ruido de los carros.

—Nada, solo me sentí un poco mal—susurre mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y los llevaba al fregadero.

— _¿Y por eso no podías contestar el teléfono o mandarme un mensaje para decirme eso?... ¡Maldición! Bella estaba preocupada—_Yo suspire, no quería preocuparlo, iba a contestarle pero escuche el timbre de la casa sonar. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, me sorprendí al a encontrarme a Edward, que enseguida me abrazo fuertemente contra el. Yo lo correspondí el abrazo y me sentí… en casa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y el cerro la puerta con su cuerpo.

—Lo siento—solloce y sonó amortiguado por tener mi cabeza enterrada en su pecho—Lo siento— volví a disculparme. Me levanto la cara mirándome con compasión pero luego frunció el ceño y su cara se crispo de dolor. Yo lo mire confundida y el tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?—pregunto mirándome, su rostro comenzó a tornase de rojo por la ira. No pude evitar acordarme de lo que Jacob hizo la noche anterior. Me encogí de miedo y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

— ¡Por favor no me golpees!—chille asustada cerrando los ojos, pero luego me di cuenta de que él no era Jacob y abrí los ojos inmediatamente. El me miraba con sorpresa y dolor—Ed…

— ¿Él te golpea?—me interrumpió con ira contenida, yo me quede en silencio—Responde Isabella—yo asentí imperceptiblemente. Él se alejó de mí y yo solo llore más.

—Esta es la primera vez—susurre mintiéndole.

— ¿Por qué no te creo?—me hizo la misma pregunta que Jacob. Se acercó a mí y alzo mi camiseta y vio el golpe que tenía en la cadera, con suavidad me la término de quitar y empezó a revisarme el cuerpo, cuando llego a mi espalda vio las cicatrices del cinturón. Lo sentí temblar y luego comenzó a sollozar, rápidamente me hizo darme la vuelta para así poder abrazarlo y llorar con el.

—Lo siento—volví a disculparme tratando de contener un poco el llanto. El me abrazo fuertemente y dejo un beso en el tope de mi cabeza, me llevo hacia el sofá y me sentó en su regazo, tratando de consolarme cuando él estaba igual o peor que yo. Luego de un rato llorando él logro calmarse.

—No te habría faltado nada—susurro contra mi cabello. Yo me separe de él y lo mire confundida— Si te hubieras quedado aquí. Junto a tu familia. Junto a mí. No te habría faltado nada—dijo con sus ojos llorosos, haciéndome sollozar de nuevo.

—Edw-ard— dije su nombre entrecortadamente, lamentando todo el dolor que le había causado.

—Mi Bella, mi linda Bella. Aquí estoy yo, voy a rescatarte si tú me dejas—dijo, enseguida me negué asustada.

_Todo por mi bebe_

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward. No puedo—le dije suplicante.

— ¿Te amenaza?—yo baje la mirada—Hare todo lo posible para que tú y tú bebe salgan de aquí cariño. Cualquier cosa—prometió tomando mi barbilla, alzándola para verme a los ojos. Sus labios tan cerca de los míos me tenían hipnotizada. Fue acortando la distancia y me beso. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía como _esa_ vez, su boca moviéndose junto a la mía, sus manos en mis mejillas tocándolas suavemente. Amándome de manera tierna sin necesidad de un roce más intimo. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y lo acerque más a mí, lo necesitaba tan cerca, lo necesitaba allí. Conmigo. Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y empezó a enredarla con la mía, lentamente, sin prisas. Sin miedo. Sin dolor. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable se separo de mí.

—Tan deliciosa como te recordaba—dijo en un susurro. Me sonroje.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?—le pregunte acomodándome en su pecho. El acariciaba mi brazo mandando olas de descarga a todo mi cuerpo. Ese simple toque me excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho Jacob.

— ¿Recuerdas que mi tío es el jefe de ese maldito engendro que tienes como esposo? Pues tengo privilegios— Yo asentí mirando nuestras manos unidas inconscientemente— Bella, vámonos—me pidió. No conteste.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo Bella?— Me pregunto confundido.

—No lo se— susurre—no hablemos mas de eso, por favor.

—Algún día tendremos que hacerlo—susurro Edward besándome la coronilla—Eres mi vida Bella. Siempre lo has sido.

—Edward…

—Déjame hablar Bella—me quede callada esperando a que hablara—Cuando supe que te habías ido, fue muy fuerte para mí, más por lo que había sucedido ese día. Mierda Bella, tenia miedo de que esto te sucediera. Quería que fueras feliz, hubiera sido genial que fuera conmigo, pero—Freno pensando en que decir— no lo fue y lo acepte. Por dentro estaba roto, te quería en mi vida. Mi hermana lloraba, Rose estaba enojada, tus padres… Bueno tus padres…

—Ya sé que Charlie murió Edward—le dije y el me abrazo mas fuerte—Emmett me lo conto.

—Lo siento Bella, pude…—él estaba a punto de soltarse en llanto otra vez.

—No podías hacer nada Edward—le dije abrazándolo mas fuerte.

—Pero te sacare de aquí—lo mire con miedo—no tengas miedo. Después de esta semana él no te hará más daño—Me abrazo y me volvió a besar sellando su promesa.

_Todo por mi bebe._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Aquí estoy de vuelta jaja Pobre Bellita pero al menos no termino tan mal... Por ahora.<strong>

**Pásense**** por mi nuevo grupo en FB "NBellaCullen Fics" por ahi encontraran todo lo que quieran saber sobre mis otras historias y esta. Encontraran fotos, vídeos música, información, entre otras cosas. Las mantendré totalmente informada sobre cualquier cosa que ocurra. También pueden preguntar y comentar sobre ellas jaja.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Natty**


	8. Hasta hoy

_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a su creadora, Stephenie Meyer... Yo solo juego con ellos en mi mundo. La publicación de esta historia en otro lugar es plagio, ya que es original. Queda prohibida su adaptación y/o copia parcial o total_

_**ºCapítulo VIIº**_

* * *

><p><strong>||Hasta hoy||<strong>

_(Sin betear)_

**Miércoles 27 de Julio del 2011**

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, ni en que momento me dormí, solo sé que cuando me desperté Edward ya no estaba allí y yo estaba recostada en mi cama. Frote mis ojos y toque mi estomago. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho Jacob la noche pasada mi ángel seguía bien, o eso esperaba. Sentí nauseas y fui rápido al baño donde vomite todo lo que había comido esa tarde, mi bebe estaba perfectamente.

Me cepille los dientes y me mire del espejo, el golpe que Jacob me había dado en la cara estaba peor que ayer, suspire y casi dejo salir un par de lágrimas, pero respire profundamente y me aplique mi crema "la milagrosa" para que se desaparecieran rápido. Salí del baño y cuando vi el reloj eran las 4:30 AM, me encogí de hombros y me entraron ganas de comer un poco de brocoli y miel.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación para ir a la cocina cuando vi la luz encendida al final del pasillo, no me preocupe pensando que Edward la había dejado encendida. Cuando iba a mitad de camino escucho un ruido proveniente de ella, me detengo abruptamente y empiezo a caminar lentamente hasta la cocina con algo de temor. Al llegar veo a Edward frente a la estufa, su cabello estaba desorganizado y su camisa arrugada, sonreí al verlo tan concentrado.

—Hola—dije haciendo que el saltara y regara parte de lo que estaba haciendo que ahora que miraba bien era: té. Gruño un maldición y yo solté una risita tonta y me acerque a el para ayudarlo a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

—no vuelvas a aparecer de esa manera—dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz, yo sonreí apenada y le di un beso en la mejilla, el aprovecho eso para colocar sus brazos a mi alrededor y empezó a darme besos de vuelta pasando por todas las partes de mi cara menos mi boca, era como si solo fuéramos nosotros dos y nadie mas.

—vamos a hacer él te, de nuevo—le dije tomando la olla y llenándola de agua del grifo, me dirigí a la y puse a calentar el agua. Edward tomo una bolsita y ola iba a colocar en la ola, pero yo lo detuve—eso se pone cuando el agua este servida—el apenado se rasco la nuca y me miro a los ojos con una mueca en la cara, yo le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me separe de él y me apoye en el mesón esperando a que el agua se calentara y Edward se puso a mi lado.

— ¿Como te has sentido?

—Milagrosamente no he tenido nauseas—sonrío aliviada y él me sonríe de vuelta. Estaba ansioso, lo notaba por la manera tan frenética en la que se movía su dedo. — ¿Sucede algo?—Me mira sorprendido y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Si estudiaste Letras como tanto quisiste?—me miro curioso

—Si, tienes frente a ti a una graduada en letras y filosofía vía internet—digo con orgullo—Fue bastante complicado, porque a veces se hacían conferencias y el cambio de horario hacia que me levantara en la madrugada para poder verlas.

—Me alegra que hayas cumplido tu sueño—me pone la mano en el hombro y le da un apretón—te mereces eso y mucho mas-

**Jueves 28 de Julio del 2011**

Edward se fue luego de unas horas, el día anterior. Habíamos hablado sobre nuestro plan de huida, me sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que iba salir pronto de este infierno e iba a criar a mi bebé fuera de toda está porquería.

Al despertar esa mañana él me había informado que vendría por mí a media noche para así no levantar sospechas. Había arreglado las cosas más necesarias. Me miré en el espejo y noté que los moretones se veían mucho más marcados.

—Joder—susurro pasando mis dedos delicadamente por las zonas golpeadas, suspiro al ver que eran imposibles de ocultar—hasta hoy—susurro mirando como mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada decidida. Me alejo del espejo y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme algo de comer. Mis manos temblaban de ansiedad mientras trataba de preparar algo decente. Me detengo y suspiro, estaba siendo inútil. Me separo de la estufa y me apoyo en el mesón, junto mis manos y pongo mi frente sobre mis manos unidas. Cierro los ojos. Trataba de calmarme. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Era ahora o nunca. Por mi bebé, por mi ángel.

Levanto mi mirada más tranquila y sigo preparando algo de comer. Hago los quehaceres de la casa, quería que este día se sintiera como uno más, aunque no lo fuera. Terminé a las tres de la tarde. Me siento frente a la tv y puse una película algo vieja, la veía sin ver. Estaba divagando sobre mi futura libertad. Algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Pero nunca era tarde para recuperar lo perdido.

Se hizo de noche y estaba más ansiosa, contaba los segundos mientras caminaba sin sentido por la casa.

7:00 pm

Muerdo mi labio, ya había mordido mis uñas hasta llegar a la carne.

8:00 pm

Había preparado un sándwich, no podía estar quieta.

9:00 pm

Me había quedado dormida en el sofá, me levanto y camino hacía la habitación, reviso que haya guardado lo necesario. Miro mi teléfono que había tenido abandonado. Edward había dejado un par de mensajes. Respondí a sus mensajes con un "estoy bien, tranquilo" borro los mensajes y guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Tomo un libro que había empezado hace mucho tiempo y me dispongo a leerlo…

11:00 pm

Miro el reloj y me visto para poder salir. Dejo las maletas en la sala para no tener que preocuparme por ellas luego, Voy por mis medicamentos, cuando siento la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Sonrío. Edward había llegado antes. Debía estar igual de ansioso que yo. Salgo entusiasmada a saludarlo.

— ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Jacob sosteniendo la maleta en sus manos. Me siento perdida, asustada. Mi cuerpo tiembla un poco pero lo miro con fiereza. Su ropa se veía arrugada y su cabello desordenado. Había estado tomando.

—Me voy-digo simplemente tratando de hacerme la valiente, aunque mis piernas temblaran. El suelta una risita burlona, de repente tira el bolso y se dirige hacía mi con la mirada embravecida. Me tomó fuerte del brazo con una de sus manazas y con la otra sostuvo mi mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos pedían sangre y yo iba a ser su victima.

— ¿Con tu amiguito? —susurra cerca de mi cara, su aliento a whisky me tenía asqueada y con ganas de vomitar. Entonces siento el impacto de su mano en mi mejilla. Abro los ojos sorprendida, dejándome caer al suelo con derrota. Me empuja haciéndome caer al suelo— ¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie!-grita con rabia propinándome otro golpe en el rostro. Siento algo húmedo bajando por mi nariz. Volvió a golpearme y yo chillé de dolor. El no me amaba pero no quería dejarme libre, quería que le perteneciera por siempre.

Era tarde, iba a matarme. Iba a ser sólo un mal día en la prensa local. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos cuando pateo mi vientre. Grite de dolor y miedo. Traté de alejarme de Jacob pero el me detuvo y me puso frente a su rostro.

—Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad—susurro fin ganas de luchar—me has convertido en un triste numero más—el vuelve a golpearme con odio- daría todo porque entendieras, sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento—fue lo ultimo que dije. El empezó a golpearme con brutalidad. Mi vientre dolía y ya no quería permanecer despierta. Cerré los ojos.

Ese era mi fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas... Siento haberme ausentado tanto. Golpeenme si quieren, si es que sigue alguien por aquí : Realmente lo siento mucho mucho. Terminaré todas mis historias... Solo tengan un poquito de paciencia**

**Nat**


End file.
